Crafted high
by Linlin is awesome
Summary: Hey! AU of The Yogs going to an high school with Team crafted and my Friends and I . Will Chaos follow? Most defiantly. Will I ever be nice to Lalna? Of Course Not! The Rest you have to read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I should be working on my ninjago fanfic.( to people who don't know what I'm talking about I started a fanfic then lost hope in it.)But I'm not!XD So! For the past 2 months I've been working on a yogfic! I got my friends from real life and myself in here, (Just look for the people that ****AREN'T ****in the yogscast or team crafted) and sadly, I have Lalna helping with the disclaimers and crap**

**Lalna: I hate you to Lin**

**Me: I know you do! THE DISCLAIMER LALNA!**

**Lalna: Knew that! Linlinisawesome – you had to didn't you Lin**

**Me: yep**

**Lalna: Anyways linlinisawesome doesn't own The Yogscast or Team Crafted**

**Rythian's POV **

Once again sent to yet ANOTHER boarding school because of my stupid anger issues AND the fact that I'm an Enderborn. I look up at a sign that says,

"Crafted High. A boarding school for the troublesome and mutated." Well that's a very direct approach.

"Hey Nube!" I hear a voice shout over in my direction I assume that wasn't directed to me.

"Yes it was directed to you! You derp!" the voice says getting closer. It's like it can read my mind

"Yes I can read your mind!" The Owner of the voice says coming into view.** (A/N- remember what I said about my IRL friends and me at the beginning?)** it was a girl, she had dirty blonde hair with 2 blue streaks in it. Her brown eyes were filled with annoyance and she was wearing a green t shirt a black skirt and an amulet.

"And who are you?" I asked a bit confused, most people won't talk to me at my 10 other schools.** (A/N- there in the 10****th**** grade)**

"Lindsey Littlewood! Daughter of Herobrine and Sister of Martyn Littlewood to be exact. And you are?" She introduces herself hyperly **( now a word in my world)** as if she expects me to introduce myself

" I do genius…."

Christ I forgot she can read minds.

"Rythian Enderborn"

* * *

**And done! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Lin here! And I gots chapter 2! **

**Lalna: Hi people!**

**Me: I'm ashamed that I have the same last name as you IRL...**

**Lalna: HEY! **

**Me: no we aren't related I live in TEXAS! Anywho I'm Now 12! YAY! This chapter goes out to my derp sister Carshen! (Real name is Carson)**

**Lalna: happy belated b-day**

**Me: why thank you Lalna. DISCLAIMER**

**Lalna: Lin doesn't own The Yogscast or Team Crafted.**

Lindsey's POV

He has a name! It's a merical!

"So Rythain are you a gamer?" I ask steering him down the hallways of our giant high school.

"I guess I am, I mean I play video games A LOT and I like making videos of me playing them." He answers as he tries to catch up with me. I silently chuckle at this; I know where we're going by heart.

"Well come on child time to go and meet the others, yes you have to be social." I tell him excitedly, he hangs his head.

"Damn it..." I hear him mutter I stop at the door of the computer lab.

"Well Rythian, welcome to a paradise we call the game plaza." I say as I open the door as I do this I see his eyes widen I smile at this, welcome to Team gamescast Rythian.

Rythian's POV

When she opened the door I see why she called it a paradise. Gaming councils where everywhere, from Xboxes to Playstations to PCs.

"Whoa..." I say breathlessly, I couldn't say anymore this literally sums up everything.

"So Rythian, have you heard of Skydoesminecraft, BlueXphos, MInecraft Universe, Yogscast Lalna, and TheMadogProject?" She asks almost spaciously. I nod slowly wondering why she asks me that.

"Why did you ask that?" I ask looking at all the people around me.

"Well, Erm.. LEWIS I GOT A NEW MEMBER FOR YOU!" She yells across the room to a teenager that has brownish-blackish hair and glasses. He comes over to me and sticks out a hand for me to shake.

"Hello Rythian, Welcome to the yogscast!"

**Look at That I did it! YAY!**

**LAlna: Wow, do twelve year olds seriously celebrate over that?**

**Me: DON'T MAKE ME SMACK YOU LALNA!**

**Lalna: *Cowers in the corner* Read and Review. Please? I want to live.**

**Bye Blue Recruits! **

***BOOP!***


	3. New Peoples!

**I am here to present Chapter 3 FOOLS!**

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Well Rythian this is Martin, My older brother." I said gesturing to him "And this is Carson mah derp sister" I said poking her in the face in the process

"DON'T POKE ME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I HATE THAT!" yelled Carson.

"You still love me anyways. Don't lie to yourself Carshen." I said poking her again

She just stormed off, her boyfriend, Mikey, following.

"Well she's nice…" Rythian exclaimed one she was far, far away

"She just doesn't like people touching her face, messing with her hair, and if you pull her ear buds out she will scoop your eyeballs out with a toothpick. BUUUUUT I do ita aanyways. Friendship is magic"

And suddenly a wild Olivia appears

"Did someone just quote My Little Pony!"

I face palmed

"Is now the time Livvy?!" I said

"It's always time for My Lil' Pony" she said with a straight face and walked out

**I Know it was short but you met two new characters and no Lalna! Olivia and Carson are my friends IRL. Olivia actually likes My Little Pony and Carson is VERY awkward.**

**Carson: You really had to mention my awkwardness Lin. Really…..**

**Olivia: MY LITTLE PONY 4EVA!**

**Carson: Who's Lalna?**

**Lalna: You just had to say my name:3**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RUN CHILDREN RUN! RUN FROM THE CRAZY MAD SCIENTIST**

**Carson: de heck?**

**Lalna:*laughs Manically***

**Me: CRAP! Read and review guys!**

***BOOP* **


End file.
